My Girl and her Guy
by she is brighter
Summary: I never thought i'd see the say the legendary Phantom would play matchmaker for humans. Well that say arrived. My girl likes Jake and Jake likes my girl. As the most respected stallion on the range, i take it as my responsibility to make sure they're happ
1. The Truth is Told

"Jake, you really get yourself into sticky situations. I can't believe I like Sam. I don't know what to do…If only someone could guide me."

When I heard my girl's name in this person's sentence, I abruptly stopped my nightly run across War Drum Flats. My family was safe in my secret valley, and I needed to kill steam, so I decided to take a run every night. Usually I stop at my girl's house and call for her, but today I decided to go farther out on the flats, then circle back to see my girl. I remembered Jake from before that accident with the gate, and I know he's trustworthy, but I didn't know who said that.

I walked gracefully to the window where I heard this voice and sniffed the air. It smelled like my old home, Jake. _He likes my girl? Whoa, that's amazing! I always liked them together._ I stopped my train of thought as soon as I heard him speak again.

"Ahh, I don't know what to do! I try to tell her in my actions, but she just doesn't get it! How do I tell her?" I heard Jake say to himself. _I have a solution for that,_ I thought to myself. I whiffed softly; it was the closest I could get to a sigh. I wanted my girl to be happy, but I don't like people coming near me. _But this isn't a bad thing. You know you can trust Jake. He's never tried to hurt you before!_ I heard a voice in my head say.

With a huff, I stepped backwards about three paces and nickered relatively delicately. He'd hear. Within two minutes I heard him move to the window and look out. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head, but he came outside.

"Blackie? Is that you?" I nodded my head. "What do you want? Why aren't you scared?" _If only he knew I actually wasn't scared of him, not really. I can't believe I'm going to let him do this but here goes. _I closed the safe distance he put between us and positioned myself so he was on my left side, the mounting side. Jake, being the smart cowboy he was knew I did this for a reason and moved closer a bit to pat my side.

"Boy, what do you want?" he asked me. I huffed at him; he'd need further help. I moved my delicate head forward a bit and snatched his tank between my teeth. I pulled gently and led him to La Charla. I let go of him at the banks and turned to him. He taught my girl to ride in the water. I saw his head cock to one side as he said, confused, "I taught Sam to be ridden in the water. Do you want me to ride you?"

I just looked at him. _Come ON Jake, just get on. I'm going to be late for my girl!_ He inched into the water, patted my withers a little as he got a firm grip of my mane. I felt his muscles tighten as he prepared to launch his body up to get on me. I stayed still and then he mounted. I snorted and took off for River Bend. He held on as I galloped for my former home.

When we got there a few minutes later, I called for my girl as I have been doing for the past few weeks. If I could have, I would have been smiling as I heard her come downstairs to meet me. In minutes, she was outside and staring open-mouthed at Jake.

"Jake Ely, what the hell are you doing on my horse?" I felt him stiffen. _Shit! This isn't going to end well…maybe I need to take further action. _

"Brat, I didn't plan this, he came looking for me. If I were you I'd better hurry up. This here is a pony on a mission. Get on him, he wants you to." _My God, that boy is smart! _I thought to myself as he got off to help my girl get on me. _As if I'd ever purposely hurt her again! _Jake helped her on, and then accepted her hand as he got on himself. I wasn't used to carrying two people, let alone one. I'd better get some help when I took these two home later, or else I'd be sore tomorrow. I then took off as fast as my lag would take me, I knew there were risks in letting Jake see my home, but I knew my girl wouldn't let him tell a soul, not that he'd want to.

We reached my home a bit later; I slowed as I reached the overhang. My girl Sam knew about it, but Jake didn't. I felt them both lean forward to either side and knew he got the point. I loped through the tunnel then, for I knew they'd be okay. My mares were surprised at me for taking two humans into our home, especially my wife, Honey. I stopped to let Sam and Jake get off, and when they did, I told my family that these two are to be trusted. No matter where they are or who they're with, on horseback or otherwise, they mean no harm. Also that I consider them a part of my family, and that they are to be treated as such, so get a good whiff of them so you can identify then in the future.

"Brat, this…this is amazing. But why was I allowed to see it? Especially getting here on a ride from Blackie himself?" I heard Jake say to my girl.

"Jake, I don't know. I myself have only been here a few times, but only on certain nights. I swear that that horse knows when I need space to clear my head. As to why you're allowed to, I can't answer. What were you talking about before he showed up?" _That's my girl. Way to get right to the main reason to why Jake's here. But she does have a point; I do let her come if she needs space from people. But maybe I should let her come here more often at night; she really does still love me enough to trust my decisions. Yes, she'd come more often, I like seeing her happy, it's just an added bonus that my family takes to her so. She even named my sons for me one night, and her names were the same ones that their moms gave them…_

"Uh, well I don't remember. Maybe he just likes me?" I heard Jake say, rubbing the back of his neck, averting he gaze. _Ha! Now you're busted. I've known you and Wyatt long enough to see when you do that, your embarrassed! YES! I knew I'd win! _

"I don't believe you. Tell me Jake, no matter what it is, I'll trust you." _Ahh, that's my girl. I love the way she sees trough people. _I trotted up behind Sam and used my muzzle to shift her off balance into Jake. He caught her as she fell into his open arms, and he wouldn't let her get up.

"Fine Brat. I was talking to myself. I was saying I can't believe I like you know, after all that happened. Happy?" his voice was full of sarcasm, the way he talked when he really didn't want to discuss a topic. A fact I knew my girl was aware of.

"Interesting. Every time I was invited here was when I didn't know what to think. I like you too Jake, I think now that I've always did." My joyful whinny was loud enough to echo off the walls of my valley. Sam and Jake just look at me.

"That little sneak of a horse. He _planned _this!! Now what?" My girl asked Jake. Inside I was so happy for them, and I think it was written all over my face.

"I don't know. He is our ticket home tonight, but I think to get that, I have to do this." He said as he leaned forward and kissed my girl. _Finally! The Phantom _always _gets what he wants!_

"I love you Sam."

"I love you Jake."

_I love the both of you._


	2. AN 1

Sorry Guys, I wanted to make this longer, but to make the series make sense, the first must be a one shot. If I didn't do it this way, then everyone would be confused. So look out for my sequel to this – the title is undetermined at this point, but when I figure it out, I'll let you guys know!

-\\Amy\\


End file.
